


kamu ini kadang-kadang manis manja

by odehalle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M, YOLO, abisan ini jeanere jadi, banyak kata-kata tak pantas, biasalah anak muda gimana, setelah uas gimana sih, slight!ErenAnnie, umpatan dan makian coy, yeah - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odehalle/pseuds/odehalle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lainkali jean akan lebih memperhatikan sikap eren yang kadang-kadang suka ngasih kode berat.<br/>(jadinya mau bikin kumpulan ficlet saja)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. semua orang tahu mereka; entah sebagai teman atau pasangan

**Author's Note:**

> maafin ini kata-kata kasarnya banyak sudah diwarning ya tapi profanitynya tidak bervariasi apalagi sampai nyenggol nsfw. ga jauh-jauh dari ragunan.... :"(

“Anjing lo, Ren.” Umpatan yang sama sekali tidak membuat Eren kaget. Ia berusaha menekan-nekan bola api emosi yang kini mulai meletup-letup dalam kepalanya.  _Oke, tahan Eren, kamu jangan meledak atau nanti Mikasa mengeluarkan jurus pamungkas sakti dan cheeseburger Mama nanti dingin, oke Jean yang anjing._ Jean menarik kursi di hadapannya, membanting pantat, sambil merampok jus mangga satu-satunya di kantin, soalnya habis. “Lo pikir barusan gue dipelototiiiiiin!”

“Terus salah gue? Salah Emak gue? Bapak gue?!” balas Eren di tengah kunyah-mengunyah bekal dari si Mamah. “Lo lagi datang-datang nyolot.”

“Kan kita udah sepakat. Lo ngapalin bab satu, gue bab dua. Tapi lo ngeloyor gitu aja.”

“Gue lupa, sorry.” Eren berkerut, matanya melarikan diri dari kejaran Jean. Pasti mengenaskan ya, diawas oleh sepasang mata keturunan malaikat pencabut nyawa. “Lagian ‘kan sebelah lo Marco.” Eren sempat minta tolong agar Marco berbaik hati mengerjakan ujian secara terbuka tidak seperti pemilu yang ada kubikus besi tipis seolah benteng harus dijaga mati.

“Nggak, gue nagih tanggungjawab elo.” Jean bersidekap, kakinya diangkat menyilang. Pose yang ia gunakan untuk mengintimidasi bocah sepolos Eren. “Kemana Men, selama ini gue selalu ada sebut yang lo mau, matematika, fisika, gue ada mulu Men, gue selalu ada di belakang elo.”

“Tapi contekan dari elo nggak seratus persen terjamin.”

“Seenggaknya gue ada nggak ngilang gitu aja.”

“Oke, fine, jus mangganya buat lo aja. Awas, kesel gue. Mau beli baru lagi.” Eren menutup kotak makannya, beranjak dari kursi, alis tebal itu berjengit dongkol. Padahal cuma sekali ini ia merasa sangat lapar karena ujian sejarah dan lupa kalau Jean paling bodoh menghapal sesuatu. Jean menggeser gelas mangga itu ke hadapan Eren, mengembalikan kepada si empu dan bocah berkulit lezat itu malah balik badan.

“Dih, sekarang jijik-an ya? Nggak mau ya minum bekas gue?!”

“Jijik ya lo?! Oke mulai sekarang gue gak bakal ngambil punya lo lagi!”

“APAAN SIH?!” Eren masuk fase di mana jeritan lebih kencang dari sasangkala, mengundang perhatian satu warga di kantin. Siswa kelas satu, dua, tiga. Mas Bakso, Mbak spaghetti, Mas Jasjus, Mas Gorengan, Mas Nasi Padang, semuanya stop beraktivitas. Wah ini pasangan muda favoritnya Bupa Hanji sedang beraksi. Erwin yang baru selesai melap bibirnya dengan saputangan seharga menu prasmanan Grand Indonesia setelah menyantap nasi kuning Bonaparte segera mengontak makhluk astral berkacamata tersebut agar segera mendarat di TKP. Pemandangan setelah UAS memang terbaik perihal menyajikan pelipur lara, termasuk Erwin yang kini cukup dilanda murung karena pasokan pomadenya terkendala oleh overload jasa ekspedisi kota.

“SINI MANA!” padahal Jean terbiasa mendengar nada teriakan Eren mulai dari terendah hingga yang mengiris telinga tapi masih saja dia kaget dengan reaksi tak terima dari Eren. Bocah ini menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak ada padanan katanya di kamus resmi sehingga Jean berteriak-teriak dalam dimensi lain, _duh sayang jangan gitu, maaf barusan cuman mau mancing doang tapi kenapa kamu harus selalu kepancing, anjing gue gak maksud ren lo baper amat ama gue ih ya gue ga terima lo nolak bekas gue lo kira selama ini kita selalu berbagi kebahagiaan apa men jangan bilang lo udah ada yang baru anjing awas aja kenapa sih ah anjir mana si levi muncul lagi plis jangan ada singa-singa lain yang menghalangi kejahilan gue, gue semata cuman kesel aja kenapa lo lo pada begini amat ama gue…_

“GAUSAH NYOLOT BISA?!?” sama saja. Jean juga sama nyolotnya dari bangku. Beruntung di sini tidak ada Mikasa, kalau singa betina itu hadir, bisa-bisa Jean berubah wujud menjadi samsak tinju (paling untung) dan kesemek busuk (paling buntung).

Eren merebut jus mangga yang malang dari tangan Jean dan menyedotnya berapi-api. “PUAS LO!”

“Gue barusan inget lo doyan mangga makanya gue kasih, TUPAI!” kata Eren jengkel, menyisakan jusnya dan menaruh gelas di hadapan Jean sampai para penonton sekitar menahan napas karena adegan barusan sungguhlah manifesto nyata dari serial telenovela ala-ala India.

“Lo sengaja ya beli rasa mangga, ‘kan lo doyannya stroberi.” kata Jean datar mengamati gelas jusnya yang melelehkan embun dalam radius Eren masih bisa mendengar kalimat Jean dengan jelas. Lalu Jean meminum jus mangga tersebut mencecapnya berlama-lama sampai habis.


	2. kemunculan musuh sesungguhnya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> setelah dipikir2 mau dijadiin koleksi aja deh hehe. slight eren/annie.

“Oh, Annie, aku tak bisa sekelompok denganmu. Aku sudah dengan Armin.”

Annie secepat itu melarikan diri matanya dari pandangan Eren, belum siap menerima kecewa. Eren terlihat bersungguh-sungguh, dan itu makin membuat Annie menggigit bibir. Apalagi di masa depan ada kemungkinan Mikasa akan melengkapi presensi kelompok Eren, oh, Annie siap melakukan apapun untuk mencegah kemungkinan tersebut terjadi. Demi Cheeseburger, Annie ingin satu kelompok dengan Eren, bukan siapapun, maka dari itu ia mencoba peruntungannya sekali lagi.

“Uhm—bisa aku ikut?”

“Aku tanya dulu ya, ke Pak Mike, bisa atau tidak.” Eren bergumam, mengingat-ingat ia pernah negosiasi kelompok dengan Pak Mike yang baik tapi jarang bisa dibantah. Ia terlihat sering membisu, tapi Eren pernah sekali waktu mendapat kesempatan langka terciprat petuah sakti si Guru bekas veteran penjajahan KNIL tersebut. Barangkali hanya memasukkan satu nama seperti Annie takkan membuat masalah besar.

“Ya ampun, Eren, lo jangan mempersulit si Annie dong. Udah jelas doi kepingin banget sekelompok sama lo!” Dari belakang, Jean menusuk punggung Eren dengan sikunya menyela percakapan _kawannya_. Si jangkung itu menelan jus sirsak, gemas dengan obrolan dua bocah yang sedari tadi mampir di telinganya tanpa ia mau. Sebenarnya sih Annie tipikal _good tsundere_ kalau boleh dibilang, hanya saja ke sampingkan fakta bahwa dia pemenang pertandingan judo tahun ini—berhubung Mikasa fokus sekali mengasuh Eren di kelas dan ia paham betul kawan _terkasihnya_ sedang jatuh cinta.

“Diam kau, brengsek!” maki Annie, lupa kalau di depan ada Eren. Ia segera mendecih pura-pura mengabaikan fakta bahwa pipinya memanas, melipat tangan bergaya sok angkuh dengan tinggi tak sampai bahu Eren. Tahu apa yang ada di kepala Eren? Tingkah Annie begitu lucu, lain dengan Jean yang tiba-tiba berpikiran, _duh, enak sekali wahai perempuan, bisa-bisanya kau cuma tarik-ulur dan Eren terpancing? Ampun._

“Tuh ‘kan sudah jelas maunya apa.” Komentar Jean yang tak dinyana punya kemampuan membaca situasi lebih baik daripada Eren entah pengalamannya menjadi jomblo telah mumpuni atau belajar merefleksikan alam sekitar seperti Master Oogway dari KungFu Panda. Entah dari mana yang jelas itu bukan informasi berguna bagi Eren dan Annie maupun Jean sendiri.

“Apaan sih, lo.” Eren mencibir pada Jean dengan kondisi di mana ia memutuskan tetap terlihat baik di depan Annie, secepat itu nada suaranya tergagap ketika Annie menatapnya intens. “Oke Annie, aku tanya dulu ke Pak Mike.”

“Yasudah, tak usah kalau itu bikin repot.”

“Loh, gapapa kok.” Eren mengibas-ngibaskan tangan, usahanya makin keras nan jelas, ia ingin memenuhi janji dengan Armin, tapi untuk sekelompok dengan Annie, camkan baik-baik: IA SANGAT MAU. Ditulis kapital dan Eren tidak mau menyesal, teringat-ingat jargon Pak Levi saat promosi menjadi wakil kepala sekolah: _pilih satu keputusan yang takkan membuatmu menyesal_. Eren sendiri yang merasa pidato kurang satu menit itu sungguh bermakna, tak tahu para siswa mulai kasak-kusuk sekolah mereka akan jadi seperti apa di bawah naungan pria hobbit, sadis, tatapannya bengis, kejam tak berperasaan dengan lidah setajam silet.

“Dih, kalo ngomong sama cewek pakenya aku-kamu ya!”

Jean makin kesal, ini diskriminasi gender namanya! Sialan, sejak kapan Eren bisa-bisanya mengkhianati janji suci di antara mereka? Lupa dengan momen di mana bertukar es krim dan saling mengucap sumpah BFF (meniru Spongebob dan Patrick?!).

“JEAN BISA DIEM GA?”

“Ngaku Jean. Kamu ingin satu kelompok dengan Eren kan?”

Annie akhirnya angkat bicara, ada beberapa bukti yang menyentil dan membuatnya tersengat. Eren “hah” ke pada Annie, dan menengok Jean, meminta pembelaan terhadap tuduhan Annie. Mereka sudah bertetangga sejak zaman permen Yosan diproduksi, demi BigMac!

“GUE? EREN?” Jean ketawa basi, skakmat dari Annie membuatnya dongkol seketika. Kaget dengan reaksi Eren, mati gaya mau jawab apa. Telunjuknya mengarah ke Eren, lalu tertawa kencang makin garing karena tidak ada lelucon yang sedang dilemparkan. Annie diam keheranan, terlebih lagi Eren. Panik dengan situasi dan kondisi yang ia ciptakan, Jean menambahkan dengan bumbu pedas, ”LO PIKIR AJA!”

“YANG MAU SAMA LO JUGA SIAPA!!!” oh, Eren entah kenapa jengkel dengan jawaban Jean. Padahal ia sempat berpikiran bagaimana jika kelompok studi lapangan ini bisa ditambah jadi empat orang, maksimal, ‘kan, lebih cepat selesai. Armin bisa sebagai otak mereka dan Annie lumayan bisa diandalkan karena banyak kenalan di instansi yang akan mereka survei. Jean bisa jadi kuli, tentu saja.

“Oh, gitu.” Jean tersedak begitu menyadari ada tatapan mengejek pada kilat mata Annie, perempuan itu berkacak pinggang seolah bisa membaca pikiran Jean dan lelaki berambut cepak tak suka dengan kenyataan bahwa intensinya bisa ditebak gampang.

“Yasudah, Eren, u-uhm, kabari secepatnya.”

“Oke, Annie.” Eren mengangguk, tidak tersenyum, gerakan kepalanya kaku, seiring menjauhnya Annie dari keduanya. Ah, ini saat yang ditunggu Jean, momen makan siang bersama Eren sebelum siang selasa, menerkamnya tanpa ampun; Ia takut dengan Hanji dan kimianya yang bisa membuat Jean mati keracunan bahkan tidak memegang campuran atau larutan apa-apa.

“Eh. Eren, Oi—“

Ketika Jean menepuk bahu kawannya, yang ia temukan hanyalah kekaguman tanpa batas memenuhi kedua bola mata Eren yang berbinar-binar mengikuti ke mana perginya langkah kaki Annie jauh di sana. Jean paham sekali lagi, Eren tengah di luar angkasa, bukan berpijak bersamanya di sini, di bumi.


	3. dua hati

“Eits, mau kemana hmm.”

Annie nyaris saja menubruk tubuh Jean yang menghadang tinggi di hadapannya. Kalau-kalau ini bukan di koridor sekolah dengan kemungkinan guru takkan lewat, Annie bisa detik ini juga membanting Jean dan mengubah lelaki itu serupa samsak tinju. Annie mundur beberapa langkah, mendecih. Tenaganya lebih baik disimpan untuk mata pelajaran selanjutnya: olahraga. Oh, dia dikejar waktu lima belas menit untuk mengganti pakaian.

“Cepatlah. Aku banyak urusan.” Annie membuang muka. Jendela koridor menayangkan langit biru dan lapangan yang mulai dipenuhi oleh teman sekelasnya.

“Ugh. Kau ini dingin sekali ya. Tak tahukah betapa tampannya diriku.”

Dengusan Annie begitu keras, melenggang badan menyesal menghabiskan sepuluh detik barusan sia-sia. Jean memang playboy cap kuda. Dan sekarang ia percaya.

“OKE ANNIE. OKE JANGAN PERGI DULU.” Jantung Jean mendadak seperti dikejar oleh sekawanan pemburu, ketakutan akan lenyapnya kesempatan baik ini menyerbunya secara beruntun.

“Jadi lo… beneran bakal sekelompok sama Eren?”

Annie mengangguk, postur tubuhnya menjelma seolah ratu yang takkan bisa ditandingi Jean di laga manapun. Ada perbedaan yang menjadi jurang di antara mereka, Annie mengambil langkah tepat kemarin sementara Jean terperosok karena egonya menjerit-jerit di luar kendali. Jean perlu menelan pahitnya kenyataan, tapi mencoba negosiasi dengan perempuan yang mendapat julukan ratu es ini;

“Oh, bisa nggak—“ sebelum omongannya selesai ia disela lebih dulu oleh tawa Annie. Mungkin dari kacamata orang lain tawa elegan, manis, oh, ternyata Annie punya sisi mirip layaknya madu namun bagi Jean ini semua tak lebih mengerikan dari racun. Bisa ular.

“Nyesel ya haha.” Pandangan Annie begitu keji, tawanya terdengar seperti gergaji mesin yang tengah membelah hati Jean menjadi kotak-kotak kaldu. “Bukannya kemarin tidak mau?” fakta ini takkan bisa terbantah oleh siapapun, dan Annie mengulangnya lagi hingga penyesalan terus berjatuhan seperti hujan, hingga semalaman Jean tak bisa tidur tenang, memikirkan bagaimana nasib ke depannya tanpa kawan seloyal-sepemikiran seperti Eren, makan pun seolah jadi angin basi di perutnya. Cara Annie menyatakan salah satu karakter buruk dari dirinya benar-benar membuat Jean harus berani mati menggadaikan harga dirinya yang cukup tinggi (demi Tuhan jangan sampai ada Eren di sini atau rencana dia akan berwujud debu terbang di aspal)

“Ugh, plis Annie, gue ya, yang sama Eren?”

“Ngomong aja sama orangnya. Tuh ada di belakang.” Jean sayup-sayup mendengar namanya disebut, berbarengan dengan kalimat; _lah, gimana sih plin-plan bener._

_DASAR CEWEK IBLIS._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> summary paling gampang: pertarungan dua gangsta untuk mendapatkan hati eren. :")


	4. akhirnya mengaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aw yissss akhirnya tamat juga men!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thankyou buat yang udah mau baca, apalagi sampai akhir! :")

“OI BERHENTI!”

Jean makin tergesa melakukan jurus langkah seribu bayangan. Jantungnya sibuk mencaci-maki egonya, barangkali kalau ada mutan yang bisa dengar isi kepala Jean, lelaki Kirschtein ini sudah dikubur hidup-hidup karena melanggar tata tertib kelas: tidak diperkenankan ada makian di sini. Eren tidak mau kalah, dia mengejar Jean dan berhasil menghadang kawannya sigap.

“BERHENTIII ERRRRGH!” Jean dengan tangkas menangkis serangan tendangan Eren dengan lengannya. Mungkin mereka punya koneksi nirkabel sendiri sehingga apa-apa yang Eren lakukan pasti sudah terproyeksi duluan di benak Jean. Semacam telepati dan akhirnya Eren menyadari usahanya melawan Jean berbuah sia-sia.

“IH ANJIR DIEM! GUE MAU KE KELAS! BURU-BURU!” Jean menepis lengan Eren, maksudnya hanya sekadar menghalau tangan tersebut, ia berani sumpah, tapi yang terjadi malah kelewat dramatis. Lengannya menempeleng kepala Eren kelewat keras. Eren menatapnya berkaca-kaca, serius hatinya terluka meski tidak ada darah yang merembes pada kemeja putihnya, Jean tahu _kawannya_ sakit hati atas tingkahnya.

“LO MAKSUDNYA APAAN BARUSAN!” bentak Eren parau. Ingin sekali menjambak rambut Jean atau menggunduli kepala makhluk di depannya ini!

“Gak. Gak ada apa-apa.”

“Gue denger anjir.”

“Iya, gue mau sekelompok sama lo, puas?!” Jean membuang muka, tak suka melihat kesedihan mulai merayapi wajah Eren namun egonya yang menyebalkan susah diajak kerjasama.

“Kemaren bilangnya nggak! Yang sulit dimengerti kek cewek tuh siapa?!”

“ELO!” bentak Jean, lupa diri.

“PAN ELO YANG KEMARENAN BENTAK GUE!”

“Iya maaf. Khilaf. Sorry, kayak yang nggak pernah dibentak aja lo ama gue!” Jean menarik lengan Eren, tak ada warna ungu di sana selain kulit cokelat Eren yang begitu manis, eksotis. Mirip kulit Tamara Blzensky padahal Eren laki-laki dan doyan main layangan. Jean tak perlu buku panduan 101 mengenali Eren lebih dalam. Dia tahu, _lebih_ daripada itu.

“Ergh.” Eren menyembunyikan lengan di belakang punggung. Mengusap-usap tangannya sendiri. “Lo mah telat. Gue udah diapprove sama Pak Mike. Tapi—“

“Ya, lo naksir Annie ‘kan. Gausah tendang dia demi gue, Ren.”

“EH APAAN—“

“Gue sebagai sahabat lo, udah cukup seneng kok liat lo bahagia.”

“LO NGGAK KENAPA-NAPA KAN?! SEHAT KAN? OI?!” Eren mengikuti gerak kemana tubuh Jean menghadap, seperti kucing dengan majikannya. Tak mau kalah, selalu ingin berhadapan dengan wajah. Eren terbiasa berbicara saling memandangi mata Jean. Dia tak perlu berpikir jauh karena emosi bermain jelas dalam mata Jean. Semudah itu ia mengenali teman lelakinya, yang satu ini.

“Nggak. Nih, gue kasih tau, gue suka sama lo. Definisinya gue bebasin, kan elo udah gede pasti ngerti ya. Setelah gue sadari lo ada di planet Mars—“

“Bacot lo! Kita ada di bumi, Man! Lo keknya overdosis jus mangga! Tar gue beliin dah!”

“Anyway.” Eren lanjut lagi, matanya melihat ke bawah. Sepatunya kotor. “Lainkali kalo mau sekelompok, ngomong at least.”

“Gimana ya, lo gak paham sih cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan.”

“Sama siapa?”

“Bodo ah gak mau ngulang.”

“EH serius, lo nggak nyebut namanya siapa-siapa.”

“Mau tau banget? Kepo lo!”

“YAUDAH TERSERAH!” alis tebal Eren berkerut. Sial, Jean tidak akan patah hati dan bilang korban selanjutnya adalah Connie, bukan? Sasha? Armin? Shadis? Bupa Hanji? Levi? Professor Erwin? NOPE. Yang terakhir malah menyetrum bulu kuduk Eren hingga tegang berdiri.

“OKE!”

“S-siapa?”

“Lo.” Telunjuk Jean menekan bandul kalung Eren. Padahal letaknya tersembunyi di balik seragam putih SMA. Dekat jantung si bocah bermata hijau. Dan Jean hapal, lebih tepatnya ingat persis posisinya berada. “Eren Yeager bin Grisha Yeager.”

“Eren, Ren, Yeager, Bocah Emosian,” Eren diam, menyimak seksama Jean mengabsen semua nama panggilannya di sekolah. “Lala yeyeyeye,”

“Denger?” Eren mengangguk pelan. Tenggorokannya sakit. Mungkin kebanyakan adu vokal dengan Jean. Tiba-tiba ia menyadari bahu Jean lebih tinggi darinya dan kawannya ini punya bentuk tulang yang bagus. Barangkali Eren lupa bagaimana rasanya dipeluk, maka dari itu ia ingin sekali mengistirahatkan kepalanya di ceruk leher _sahabatnya_. Sepertinya harum dan nyaman.

**Author's Note:**

> makasih ya udah mau baca :")


End file.
